Abunai! Watch Out!
by ChiiNagasaki
Summary: Naruto thought he had run and forgotten from his past. But he was wrong. It's come back and not going to go away. What will Naruto do? Especially since he finds someone special. SasuxNaru. Yaoi first fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Chii, and this is my first SasuxNaru fan fic. I've never really written a fan-fic before so forgive me if I'm a noob**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY!

**Warning**: Rated M for yaoi-ness meaning gay-sex, big difference from shonen-ai. Also for language! Well here it is

* * *

**Abunai **(**Watch Out!)**

The blue eyed blonde sighed as he walked with his book bag slung over his shoulder. He wore a navy blue uniform with a green leaf on the collar, obviously his school symbol. Beneath his school uniform he wore his own touch, an orange shirt. He walked slowly not really thinking of anything until he bumped into a certain someone he shouldn't have.

"Who the he-", he started but drifted off as he looked up at the person he ran into. The raven haired boy turned to his attacker and almost scoffed.

"Watch where you're going dobe", he said his face stoic as it always was. He wore the same blue uniform as the blond only his own touch was a black shirt beneath it with a small fan symbol beneath. The blond was just about to say something but almost jumped as he felt a hand grab him by the shoulder.

"Oi Naruto", said the person who grabbed him. Naruto turned to his interrupter and couldn't help but smile at the red haired boy.

"Gaara", said Naruto as a greeting and forgot about the raven haired boy.

"You really need to stop going around Uchiha", Gaara said plainly walking beside Naruto the rest of the way to school. Naruto merely nodded and couldn't help but mumble 'teme' under his breath. They walked the rest of the way with meaningless conversation. Well mostly Naruto talked and Gaara listened. They walked into Konoha Academy and stood by the entrance awaiting more friends. Naruto looked to Gaara glad to see him after such a long time.

Gaara used to go to another school but do to school problems he ended coming to Konoha Academy. Gaara was 18 years old and just a few inches taller than Naruto. Gaara looked at Naruto feeling the stare he got.

"What?", he said his voice showing no emotion at all. Naruto just shook his head and smiled still as he turned to look back at the doors. Shikamaru then arrived with his usual bored expression as he greeted the two boys that waited. Soon after, more of their friends showed up, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Chouji, and Sai. Naruto waved leaving his friends to go to his first class since the bell was just about to ring.

"Sensei! I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!", said an irritated pink haired girl. Naruto heard her from just outside the hall as he walked into the classroom.

"Sakura just take your seat where I assigned you", said the gray haired teacher already getting annoyed with the girl. The teachers walked to his desk announcing everyone make sure they're in their assigned seats.

Naruto looked at the board and couldn't help but curse a little as he eyed the raven haired boy. Sasuke looked stoic as usual as he slightly turned his gaze to the blond glaring at him. "Kakashi-sensei! Why do I have to sit next to the teme!", Naruto said clearly unhappy with the teachers choice.

"Because I'm the teacher and that's how I want it", Kakashi said annoyed with everyone. "Now sit down before I give you a detention Naruto!", he said and Naruto scurried to his seat. He really didn't want a detention; he actually couldn't really sit still for so long in one place it drives him almost mad.

Sasuke didn't even bother to give Naruto another glance. Naruto kept glancing at Sasuke though, as if waiting for the raven haired boy to say something. Naruto sighed and just began the class deciding looking for trouble isn't the best thing to do.

During class it was quite and everyone paid attention. The only ones who seemed distracted were Sakura and her friend Ino. Sakura was head of the new fan club she created dedicated to Sasuke. Ino listened a bit bored that her best friend only really talked about Uchiha.

Sasuke placed his pen down already done with the problem on the board. He closed his eyes slightly bored with the class but not showing it on his face. He didn't pay attention until his pen suddenly fell to the floor. "Shit", he said so only he could hear and leaned over slightly to pick up the pen. As he did so his hand only slightly brushed against said blond's leg. Naruto felt the touch and then his stomach flipped. _What the hell…_, he thought wondering what that feeling was about. Sasuke seemed to not notice anything as he sat straight up once again, keeping his forsaken pen in his hand. The rest of the class went smoothly except for one little blond who pondered on why he felt that way when Sasuke accidently touched him.

* * *

Naruto kept his head down as he walked out of the school building. He was glad the school day was over but hated the fact he kept thinking about stupid Uchiha. He walked a bit fast then usual as if it would make his thoughts stay behind. He was just about to cross the street when he heard a loud horn and someone yell, "Watch out!". He was then pulled back abruptly and felt a lean chest against his back. The car zoomed by and people gathered around. Naruto looked up to his savior just to see Uchiha. "Wow Sasuke saved him just in time! That was amazing! Like a Superhero!", people around said clapping their hands for the Uchiha boy. He looked down to the blond, "You ok?", he asked and Naruto nodded realizing they were to close and pulled away from him a blush dancing onto his cheeks. 

"Thanks", he just said keeping his head down to hide his blush. He then turned away from the crowd gathering around Sasuke and ran, ran away from everyone, hating why he started feeling this way. _What the hell...why do I feel this way?! And was that an actual emotion in __Sasukes__'__ eyes? And when did I start calling him Sasuke!?_, his thoughts rambling on. He ran all the way to his apartment bursting through the door and slamming the door behind him.

----------------

Sasuke finally got rid of his fan girls and the crowd that gathered just because he saved Uzumaki. He sighed inwardly as he got into his car that was parked away from the school. He didn't want to risk getting it messed up, because said pinked haired girl was obsessed with him. He started the car and drove away from the curb stopping at a red light to adjust his seat belt. _Damn __dobe__ couldn't watch where he was going so I! __ended__ up saying his ass, and it just causes me problems…_ Sasuke thought as he kept driving. _Hopefully he's ok…_the thought looming at the back of the Uchiha's mind. He decided not to think of it any longer and just kept driving.

----------------

Naruto sighed as he sat in his living room watching television with a bowl of Ramen in his hands. He slurped it into his mouth and his eyes cast down. _Shit stop thinking about him_, he thought and slapped his forehead slightly but not hard enough to leave a mark. He finished up his bowl and went to the kitchen and placed the dish into the sink. He walked back into the living room and just as he was about to plop down onto the couch there was a knock at his door. "Hai Coming!", he yelled and sighed wondering who it was. He got to the door and opened it to see someone he totally didn't expect. He almost gaped but just looked in amazement at his visitor. "What are you doing here?", he asked feeling a bit shocked, it being evident on his face.

* * *

**Well how's that for a first chapter? Review and tell me what you think. Should I make it longer shorter, anything****…. I feel the characters might be a bit ****ooc**** but please ****bare**** with me it needs to be this way ; so sorry if you didn't like. Next chapter will be out as soon as possible. The more reviews I get the faster it ****comes**** out. Just so you know since this is the first chapter the others might be longer. Just tell me that you think!! REVIEWWWW! **

** Chii  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 2: Yes ****yes**** I know pretty quick but I wanted this one out so you see that only the first chapter would be the shortest. **

**Ohh****! I also forgot to explain the title of the story. I typed it as '****Abunai****! (Watch Out!)'. In Japanese '****Abunai****' means watch out. But it seems that ff dot net didn't accept the parenthesis in the title so sorry about that. Well I also wanted to thank my two first reviewers. I got so happy when I read their reviews. So THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY! (_don't__ we all wish__ we did__xD_

** WARNING: Rated M for: YAOI (****boyxboy**** sex), language. ****Some Yuri?**** Maybe -wink wink-**

**WELL HERE IT GOES CHAP 2!**

* * *

**RECAP:** _Naruto sighed as he sat in his living room watching television with a bowl of Ramen in his hands. He slurped it into his mouth and his eyes cast down. __'__Shit stop thinking about him__'__, he thought and slapped his forehead slightly but not hard enough to leave a mark. He finished up his bowl and went to the kitchen and placed the dish into the sink. He walked back into the living room and just as he was about to plop down onto the couch there was a knock at his door. "__Hai__ Coming!__",__ he yelled and sighed wondering who it was. He got to the door and opened it to see someone he totally didn't expect. He almost gaped but just looked in amazement at his visitor. "What are you doing here?__",__ he asked feeling a bit shocked, it being evident on his face._

* * *

**Abunai****! (Watch Out!)**** - Chapter 2 -**

Naruto looked up at the person in between his door frame. The person shook his head at the blond.

"I'm here checking if you're ok, and that's the greeting I get", the Uchiha teen said his voice stoic along with his face. "Well…are you going to be rude and let me stand here or let me in?", he said narrowing his eyes at the blond. He stood a few inches taller than the blond; he was about Gaaras height. Naruto sighed and opened the door more so Sasuke can walk in.

"I'm fine just so you know, you didn't have to come over here", Naruto said and closed the door turning his attention to the raven haired teen. His eyes danced around Sasukes back as he could see a few muscles beneath the school uniform.

"Its fine dobe", said Sasukes voice bringing Naruto back to reality and his eyes away from the Uchihas lean back. Sasuke turned to face Naruto standing in the living room just outside the kitchen. Sasuke stood there looking at Naruto wondering why the blond wouldn't look at him. "You sure you're alright?", Sasuke asked failing to keep the worry from his voice.

Naruto looked up at him and nodded. "I'm fine, thanks", he said and gave the Uchiha teen a smile. Sasuke almost fell over in his thoughts, god that smile so pure to him. He loved to see Naruto smile even though he never showed or said anything of it. He thought it was weird to like to see a boy smile. He was straight after all right?

"Well...You're already here so would you like some dinner I made?", Naruto offered and walked into the kitchen. It was your typical white kitchen, with a fridge, stove, sink, counter, cabinets, and table. Everything was an oak color giving the kitchen a western look. Sasuke followed behind the blond and couldn't help but smirk to himself as he saw the kitchen. _Weird taste this __dobe__ has…_he thought and stopped at the table allowing himself to sit.

"I'll take that as a yes", Naruto said shaking his head that Sasuke didn't even bother to answer his question. Sasukes smirk disappeared as he heard Naruto. He turned his gaze over to Naruto to see the blond reaching up to get a certain spice down from a cabinet. Sasuke shook his head getting up quietly. He moved behind Naruto, his chest slightly touching Narutos back.

Naruto felt Sasukes chest on his back and couldn't help but blush lightly. He saw the Uchiha stretch his arm up and grab the spice that he was reaching for. "I could've gotten it", Naruto said a bit annoyed that Sasuke had to take matters into his own hands.

"You looked like a little girl trying to reach up there", Sasuke retorted in a mocking tone as he placed the spice onto the counter and walked away from him and sitting back down at the table. Naruto made the blush disappear as he placed the bowl of hot ramen onto the table in front of Sasuke and glared at him some. Sasuke scoffed and looked down at the bowl.

"Really dobe couldn't get me something better?", he said looking down at the ramen bowl in front of him. Naruto scowled and sat in front of the Uchiha.

"Don't want it? To bad that's what I made", Naruto said averting his gaze elsewhere since Sasuke was starting to tick him off. Sasuke sighed inwardly and began eating the ramen with a pair of chopsticks Naruto provided. _It's actually good, not bad at all…_Sasuke thought surprised as he slurped the ramen noodles into his mouth. He continued eating keeping his gaze off the blond since he felt the stare he received.

Naruto sat there watching Sasuke eat the ramen. He wished he knew what was going through his mind. Sasuke was always so emotionless, it made Naruto mad. He sighed and averted his gaze once again away and to a spot on the table.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto to see him looking down. He finished up the ramen and placed the bowl down gently on the table. Surprisingly since the Uchihas looked or did anything but gentle. "Thanks dobe it was pretty good", he commented as he still looked over at Naruto.

Naruto looked up, his face showing his surprised emotion as he looked at the Uchiha. "Really!? Your welcome!", he said happily and smiled as he stood and gathered up the plate and chopsticks he gave Sasuke.

"Yeah, and you should always smile it suits you better", Sasuke said and stood up from the table. "Thanks", he said and with that left Naruto in the kitchen. Naruto had a blush on his cheeks the last words of the raven haired teen still ringing in his head. '_You should always smile it suits you better_', the words ringing over and over. He smiled and proceeded to the sink and went about the night with the same smile.

* * *

Naruto walked to school beside Gaara and Shikamaru an unusual happy smile on his face. Gaara and Shikamaru exchanged glances and then looked back at the blond. "Your strangely happy today", Shikamaru commented in his bored tone. 

Naruto looked at him and still smiled. "Yup can't help it", he said happily as he grinned weirdly. Shikamaru shook his head and Gaara turned his gaze away and smirked to himself. Naruto sure can make anyone smile when he wanted even without realizing. They continued to school, Naruto still with his smile.

----------------

Sasuke shut his car door shut and locked it up. Satisfied with hearing two 'beeps' from his car he turned and walked the rest of the way to his school. As he approached the school he sighed already seeing the huge swarm of fan girls awaiting his arrival. _Damn girls sure annoying, especially that Haruno chick_, he thought and walked through the front gates of the school. He was quickly swamped and kept his stoic look as always. He gazed around bored until he spotted a certain blond. He held in a smirk at seeing the blond smile like no tomorrow. The blond must have felt the gaze Sasuke gave him because he turned to look his way. Sasuke didn't bother to look away. Surprisingly Naruto waved and turned back to his friends. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and smirked, causing the fan girls to scream. He walked away from the commotion and went on to his first class, the class where he would see the blond.

----------------

Naruto waved off his friends and made his way to class. _I actually waved to him out there, boy how dumb…he didn't even wave back or anything, _the blond thought making his way through the hall. He sighed and walked into his class to find that Kakashi sensei was not there yet. He cocked up his eyebrows and made his way to his seat beside the raven haired teen. He thought for a moment and shrugged, _can't hurt anyone, _he thought and looked at Sasuke.

"Where's Kakashi sensei?", he asked his gaze on the side of the Uchihas face. Said Uchiha glanced over at him and hid his smirk.

"Don't know", he simply answered and Sakura glanced over to see the exchange the two boys had. Sasuke never talked to anyone, so why talk to the blond? Sakura stood and walked over to the blond and the raven haired teens.

"What you talking about?", she asked innocently glaring at Naruto and smiled as she looked over to Sasuke. Naruto almost scowled at her but decided against it he didn't want to cause a scene. Sasuke on the other hand looked at her with no expression and ignored her.

"Come on Sasuke talk to me! You just talked to Uzumaki!", the pink haired annoyance said a bit too loudly causing everyone to look their way. Sasuke glared at her, and if looks could kill Sakura would have died right then and there. Naruto looked at her eyes almost wide. _Damn Sakura always in the way of things, I can't believe I used to like her_, Naruto thought and shook his head.

"So what if he talked to me? It's just talking", Naruto said looking up to her as she stood in front of him and Sasuke.

"No it's not just talking when Sasuke doesn't talk to anyone else", she retorted and glared at Naruto once again. They both glared at each other and then a hand landed on Sakura's shoulder.

"C'mon Sakura leave them be, maybe you saw wrong", said a female voice. Sakura turned to see her blond best friend with a gentle smile on her face.

"Ino but-", Sakura started but stopped as Ino shook her head.

"Let's go sit", Ino said and pulled Sakura back to her seat. Ino smiled still as she sat down with the pink haired girl. Sakura looked over at her best friend hating that she stopped her from getting Sasuke to speak to her.

Naruto sighed and shook his head turning his attention back to the front seeing Kakashi walk in. "Sorry about that class, I err... had something to take care of", Kakashi said and smiled or that's what it looked like. It was hard to tell since he word that forsaken blue scarf around his face in the manner that only his right eye showed.

Naruto looked strangely at his teacher. He looked a bit more out of place today. Naruto sighed seeing Kakashi put up a few problems on the board. He opened up his book and began writing. He stole a glance at the Uchiha beside him to find him smirking.

_Sasuke smirking what the hell!?_, he thought and went back to his work. How weird.

--Lunchhhh!--

Naruto made his way to the lunch table where all his friends sat. He slumped down into the chair causing all his friends to stare at him.

"What's up Naruto?", Kiba asked looking over at his friend. He looked worn out.

"Math", he simply stated and everyone laughed. Naruto glared at them and they all quieted down. "Well sorry if I don't have brains like others, I dislike math ok?", he said and looked away from his friends. He spotted the head of someone familiar walk out the lunch room doors. _Sasuke?, _he thought and got up following the raven haired boy.

----------------

Sasuke walked out of the lunchroom. He hated lunch it was so pointless. He didn't want to sit there and be ogled by every girl. He walked down the hall and towards the library.

"Sasuke?", called and unsure familiar voice behind the Uchiha teen. He stopped and turned to see Naruto running his way. The blond finally sure that it was Sasuke smiled over at him.

"What?", Sasuke answered as the blond neared. He really didn't want company at the moment, this was his alone time. Naruto slowed down as he stood a few steps away from Sasuke.

"Where you going?", Naruto asked curiously as Sasuke started walking again Naruto beside him. He still smiled as he walked with the raven haired teen.

"Library. You need anything?", Sasuke asked glancing at the smiling boy. Naruto merely shook his head and looked up at the Uchiha. He stood quiet as they walked the rest of the way to the library. Sasuke couldn't find words to brush the boy off. _I guess it's…different_, the Uchiha thought as he entered the library with Naruto. He turned a direction and the blond simply followed looking around, amazed the library was empty and so big. Sasuke then stopped in an aisle and looked among the books. Naruto turned to look at the same books. '_Shakespeare', _read the authors' name that Naruto read.

"Shakespeare?", Naruto asked looking at Sasuke who simply nodded. Naruto smiled amazed at his choice. "Amazing…", the blond said aloud and Sasuke looked at him.

"What is?", Sasuke asked pulling out a book with a red string dangling from within the book. He opened the book to the page that was bookmarked with the string.

"That you actually read these books", Naruto simply stated and smiled over at him. Sasuke smiled and shook his head. "You smiled!", Naruto pointed out causing the smile to fade. Sasuke looked over at him his face blank.

"I didn't", he said and started walking away from the blond. Naruto followed quickly.

"You sure did!", he said somewhat triumphantly from behind the teen.

"Didn't", Sasuke said his voice stoic as before. Naruto shook his head.

"You di-", he started but was cut off as the raven haired teen turned around quickly pinning the boy to the bookcase.

"Yea I smiled but I can do a lot more", Sasuke said a smirk on his lips as he pressed the boy harder to the bookcase. Naruto looked up at him, eyes wide with cheeks red. Sasuke was so close to him. Beyond close they were up against each other. Sasuke breathed onto the blonds face causing the blush to deepen.

"Sasu-", Naruto started but was interrupted by the library door opening and closing. Sasuke pulled away quickly and Naruto hunched over a bit, as if without Sasuke he couldn't stand.

"Later dobe", Sasuke said his voice back to its stoic self as he turned and left the confused blond in the library aisle.

* * *

Naruto walked on the sidewalk alone his book bag slung over his shoulder. _What was all that_he questioned in his mind the scene of the library playing in his head. His heart skipped a bit making the teen blush. _Sasuke looked like he wanted too…NO WAY! I'm going crazy!_, Naruto thought shaking his head from his thoughts on the Uchiha boy who seemed to make Naruto him think more than he did in school. 

Naruto continued walking his head slightly down. _Dammit__ what has Sasuke done to me! That damn TEME!_, Naruto screamed in his mind. He sighed again continuing his walk refusing to think further of the raven haired teen.

----------------

A strange black car with a red cloud symbol on the car door was behind the blonde. "He's such an easy target, why are we after him anyway?", questioned the voice of a male. The voice came from a frustrated long haired blond in the passenger seat.

"Cause that's what the _boss_ wants", answered a semi long black haired man driving the car. "Don't forget your mission Deidara, you know what we have to do", the man driving said warningly to the blond.

"Yes Itachi I know!", the blond said and looked back out the window to the blond they followed. "We'll definitely complete it", Deidara whispered to himself a smirk dancing on his lips.

* * *

**Well ****owari**** for chapter 2 -smiles- . ****how**** was it then? Let me know in reviews! I like reviews they get me excited. They're so orgasmic ****xDD**** just kidding but I love reading them. Anyway, I like this chapter. It was fun writing I guess you could say. Well once again REVIEW! The more reviews the faster chapter 3 comes out.**** Oh and just so you know I think from now on chapters might be longer ****cause**** I have a knack for being detailed. And just wait you guys a lemon will come**** –waves and smiles happily- see yah**

**Chii**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh ****gomen**** gomen**** for the long wait.**** Busy ****busy**** I am eh ****heh****. Well Thanks again for the reviews. I wish I would get more to know if I should continue this story but well yeah. ****Eheh****. Well enjoy this ****chapter :**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway own Naruto! **

**WARNING:: YAOI! Language! (yaoi: boy boy sex) **

* * *

**RECAP: **_"Yes Itachi I know!__",__ the blond said and looked back out the window to the blond they followed. "We'll definitely complete it", Deidara whispered to himself a smirk dancing on his lips. _

* * *

**Abunai****! (Watch Out!) - Chap 3 ****-**

_"S-Sasuke", the boy panted looking up at the raven haired teen on top of him. The Uchiha smirked and smashed his lips into the blonds in a bruising heated kiss. Naruto couldn't help but moan into the kiss his body getting hot all over. _

_"Naruto", Sasuke grunted and kissed __Narutos__ jaw line and down his neck. Naruto melted with every kiss, shivering every time __Sasukes__ pale hand touched him. Sasuke then stopped and looked up, the tip of __Narutos__ members near his lips. _

_Naruto looked down at him a dark blush on his whiskered scarred cheeks. "Sasuke…please…", Naruto mumbled and a smirk grew on __Sasukes__ lips. _

"AHH!", Naruto yelled falling off his bed and to the ground with a loud 'thump'. "Shit…", he said and rubbed the back of his head. He looked down at his members to find him fairly aroused. "Damn those dreams", he cursed under his breath standing up. He felt so uncomfortable. He sighed heavily and went to take a shower.

----------------

'Beep Beep Beep Beep Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep'

Sasuke grunted and punched the alarm clock sending it to the floor. "Dam", he almost whined as he sat up in bed. He then sighed and threw his self back down onto the mattress. He was just about to drift back off to sleep as the phone began ringing.

"Moshi Moshi?(Hello?)", Sasuke answered in a stoic voice.

"**Ohayo ****gozaimasu**** Sasuke-kun**", came the voice from the phone.

Sasuke eyes widened slightly. He shook his head and sighed some. _Calm down Sasuke…_, he thought to himself as he licked his lips. His throat suddenly felt dry.

"What do you want Itachi?", Sasuke said in his stoic voice. He was glad he spoke that way he was very surprised.

"**Is that the way to speak to your ****Onii-chan**", Itachis voice said into the phone sounding very annoying to the younger Uchiha. Sasuke sighed and stood up from his bed walking around his room and into the closet pulling out his school uniform.

"O-oh…Mmm is there a problem?", Sasuke asked trying to sound as brotherly possible.

"**I'm coming over in the afternoon so expect me OK? Well ****ja**** n****e**", Itachi stated bluntly and with a 'click' the phone hung up. Sasuke looked at the phone and shook his head. _What the hell does he want now!?_, Sasuke thought and threw the phone to the wall. He sighed and proceeded to the bathroom for a shower.

----------------

Naruto sat in class and glanced to the empty seat beside him. It's been a week since what happened in the library, and Sasuke hasn't even looked at the poor blond. Naruto sighed and shook his head. _Damn Teme…,_ Naruto thought to himself and said Uchiha walked through the door. Sasuke kept his head down as if deep in thought and proceeded to his seat beside the blond. Naruto looked at him but Sasuke did nothing but open his book and wait for class to start.

Sasuke felt the glances Naruto sent him but he really didn't want anything to do with him._ Itachi… what do you want?_, Sasuke thought to himself and almost jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He sent a glare to the person the hand belonged to, only to see Naruto there, everyone else gone. Class was apparently over, and it was lunch time.

"Why are you avoiding me?", Naruto said failing to hide the hurt in his voice. Sasuke looked at him his face stoic and blank.

"What?", Sasuke said looking at him, his face showing a bit of confusion, but it was quickly hidden.

"'What?' is that all you can say? You've been avoiding me…ever since…the library", Naruto said moving his hand from Sasukes shoulder and standing up from his seat and walking to the window and opened it. He breathed in deeply the air outside calming him. He didn't understand why he was so upset. He was nothing to the Uchiha anyway.

"Didn't I tell you that you looked better with a smile on your face", Sasuke said now standing very close behind the blond teen. Naruto whizzed around to see Sasuke one foot away from him. He tried not to blush but it was helpless. Sasuke saw this and couldn't help but smirk at the smaller boy.

"It's your fault anyway", Naruto said lowly looking down. Sasukes eyes widened slightly as something went off in his chest. He quickly regained posture and frowned as he saw Naruto. He reached out his pale hand and grabbed Narutos chin, causing the blond to look up at him.

Naruto blushed darkly as he looked up and into the midnight eyes. _Sasukes hand feels so different then I thought…_, he thought as he looked at Sasuke.

"…Gomen", Sasuke said softly and leaned forward capturing Narutos lips in a gentle kiss.

Narutos eyes widened as he felt the lips against his. _Sasuke…_, he thought and closed his eyes returning the kiss. Sasukes tongue probed at Narutos lips asking for entry. Naruto responded opening his mouth slightly just to feel Sasukes tongue glide against his own tongue. Naruto clutched the window sill as Sasuke leaned in more. Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer as a soft moan escaped his lips that bringing the two teens back to reality.

"…Gomen", Sasuke said moving away from the blond quickly. Naruto just stared at him his blue eyes dazed. Sasuke looked into those blue eyes and smiled. Naruto eyes widened slightly realizing that he just kissed the teen that's been haunting his dreams, and he just witnessed Sasuke smile, something he has never seen before.

"You smiled again…", Naruto stated looking at the Uchiha. Sasuke just nodded and turned away from the blond.

"Shouldn't you get to lunch?", Sasuke questioned as he made his way for the door.

"O-oh…h-hai", Naruto said and with that Sasuke left the room. Naruto stood there a moment longer. _So…what does this mean?_, he thought and shook his head. He left the room and went to go eat lunch. He just realized he was starving.

----------------

Naruto walked out the school building gazing around. He waved his friends good bye as he still looked around. _Where is…Ah there he is_, he thought to himself and ran over to the person he wanted to see. He smiled as he went and pushed the raven haired teens shoulder slightly.

"Who the fu-", Sasuke started and turned around just to see the smiling blond staring at him. Sasuke shook his head and walked the blond beside him. Naruto walked beside him not speaking, he was unsure of what to say.

'Beep Beep', the black cars lights blinked and Sasuke opened the door and turned to face the blond.

"Did you want anything?", he asked leaning against the car as he looked at Naruto.

_Sugoi…he looks so…sugoi…_, Naruto thought and then looked at Sasukes face. "O-oh…mmm…nothing really", he answered still looking at the raven haired teen. Sasuke shook his head and motioned for the blond to get into the car. Naruto quickly smiled and got into the passenger side, not hesitating. Sasuke smiled to himself and got in as well and drove away from Konoha Academy.

----------------

Itachi smiled as he looked over at Deidara. "It's almost time to visit my little brother", he said ushering Deidara close. Deidara hesitated and slowly made his way to him.

"Itachi-kun…but what if our cover is blown…the boss would be angry", Deidara shivered some as he thought of the boss being angry.

"Hush hush Dei-chan the boss won't get angry, Sasuke is very skilled true, but if he finds out about our plan he won't say anything, he knows better", Itachi said and kissed the side of Deidaras neck. The long haired blond shivered in pleasure as he felt the lips on his skin.

"O-ok…Itachi-kun", he answered and Itachi captured his lips in a deep kiss.

----------------

Naruto looked around the as he stood at the entrance of the big house. The Uchiha mansion sure was something amazing.

"Going to stand there forever dobe?", Sasuke said walking ahead of the amazed blond. Naruto looked at him and quickly snapped out of it. He hurriedly kicked off his shoes and followed the Uchiha teen.

"You live here alone?", Naruto asked and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke merely nodded and turned to the right entering the huge kitchen.

The kitchen was white and gray. Everything was stainless steel, except the counter and island. Those had gray whitish marvel tops.

"Amazing", Naruto said and looked around the kitchen at least three times. Sasuke chuckled and Narutos head snapped as he looked at the Uchiha. "Y-you…", Naruto started and Sasuke sighed.

"Yes a laugh, I know, pretty big for the emo bastard right?", Sasuke said and turned away from the blond. No one really knew the real Sasuke so how could Naruto be any different. Naruto just simply stood quiet and took a seat at the island.

_I guess I judged him to quickly…_, Naruto thought and looked at Sasukes back as he prepared tea. "Sorry", Naruto said and put his elbow up and leaned his chin into his hand.

Sasuke turned around the tea already on the stove. "No don't be", he said stoically and leaned against the counter. They stood in silence until the door bell rang.

"Shit! I forgot about Itachi!", Sasuke said and ran for the door.

Naruto looked at the speeding teen and tilted his head in confusion. _Itachi?_..., he thought to himself.

Sasuke grabbed the doorknob and opened it quickly to see Itachi standing there with a smile. There was a blond behind him leaning against the railing.

"Sasuke nice to see you", Itachi said and stepped into the house. Sasuke was in shock. It was a surprise after all to see his brother after such a long time. Itachi merely patted the younger Uchihas head and proceeded inside, the blond following. They removed their shoes and walked inside Sasuke behind.

"Sasuke?", Narutos voice asked as he stepped out into the hall to face the older Uchiha. Naruto was amazed at the person before him. He looked like Sasuke, except older. He was truly handsome without words. The Narutos eyes fell upon the blond behind the older Uchiha. If Naruto wasn't interested in the younger Uchiha he would have had a nose bleed. The blond had long golden hair similar to Narutos but a bit darker.

"Oh and who is this little brother?", Itachi asked as he cocked up an amused eyebrow. Sasuke hurriedly went in front of Itachi and looked at Naruto.

"Someone from school", Sasuke answered and Naruto looked at him hiding the hurt those words cause him.

_Just a 'someone'…not even a 'friend'…_, Naruto thought and kept his face blank.

Sasuke looked at him and decided to deal with him later. The one he was worried about was Itachi. As he was about to speak, but Itachi walked past him and Naruto, and into the kitchen. Sasuke motioned for Naruto to follow and they were now all in the kitchen sitting at the island in the center of the kitchen.

"It's good to see you doing well brother", Itachi said sipping the tea Sasuke served for all of them. Sasuke nodded and drank some of his tea as well.

"Now down to business what is it that you want?", Sasuke said bluntly sending a semi-glare to his brother. Itachi chuckled and kept a smirk on his face.

"Were on a mission…and we need the Uchiha mansion as residency", Itachi said bluntly as well copying the younger Uchihas attitude.

Naruto stood silent watching the exchange, as so did Deidara.

"You should say yes, I'll tell you details on the mission later", Itachi quickly added before Sasuke could protest. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and nodded. Itachi smiled and stood up clapping his hands together.

"Dei-chan call the boss", Itachi ordered and Deidara blushed slightly at the fact Itachi used his nickname in front of others. Itachi looked over at Naruto looking the blond teen up and down. Naruto blushed slightly and averted his gaze. _This is just too simple, to find our target here ha!_ , Itachi thought smirking to himself. His thoughts were interrupted as Sasuke cleared his throat and glared at his older brother.

"Well he's just cute, I can look can I not? After all he is just _someone_ you know", Itachi stated and sat back down, Sasukes glare deadly now.

Sasuke was just about to speak, but Naruto suddenly got up.

"Yeah Sasuke I'm just _someone_ you know", Naruto said turning away and running out the kitchen. Sasuke stared at the door and then sent a glare to his older brother.

"Shit Itachi all you do is cause problems!", Sasuke said and ran out as well chasing after the young blond.

_I can't believe I just ran out of there like that…I'm being such a girl! Why do I care what Uchiha thinks anyway…_, he thought and ran down the block his chest pounding. Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist and whizzed him around.

"W-why d-did y-you run!?", Sasuke panted his breath visible in the cold air. You could tell winter was coming into Konoha. It was the end of September and October was creeping in.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, he was panting as well. He kept his gaze down and pulled his wrist from Sasukes hold. "Y-your playing with me aren't you?! I'm not a to-", Sasukes lips crashed into Narutos cutting him off. Naruto blushed darkly and his eyes remained widened.

After a moment Sasuke pulled away from the lips he wanted and looked at the blond. "I'm not toying with you, I simply didn't want my brother to know, but it's too late for that now", he said and moved his hand through his raven hair in a bit of frustration. Naruto looked at him and stood silent for a while. He then smiled widely.

"O-oh? I'm sorry", Naruto said amusement in his voice. "And what exactly are you trying to keep from your brother?", Naruto asked cocking an eyebrow as he stared at the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at him and crossed his arms. "You…I didn't want him to do anything rash…you're…", he trailed off averting his gaze from the blond. "Never mind that, let's go back, I'll give you a ride home", he said and began walking back. Naruto nodded and smiled happily as he jogged up beside Sasuke and walked with him.

----------------

"Did you call the boss Dei?", Itachi asked as Deidara walked back into the kitchen. Deidara nodded and looked around.

"Where's blond whisker fox and your brother?", Deidara asked taking a seat beside Itachi. Itachi just smirked as he placed a quick kiss on Deidaras lips causing him to blush.

"Sasuke went to chase after his fox", Itachi said amusement clearly in his voice. "Well anyway what the boss say?", he asked finishing up his tea.

"The boss wants us to proceed and to keep Uzumaki in our sight…", Deidara said and smiled to himself. "This is going to be fun", he said and laughed. Itachi smiled as well loving the sound of the blonds laugh.

"You're amazing you know that", Itachi said scooping up the blond in his arms. Deidara laughed and nodded.

----------------

Sasuke and Naruto walked to Sasukes car and got in. "You really don't have to take me", Naruto said looking at Sasuke as he sat in the passenger seat.

"It's fine dobe so stop trying to stop me", Sasuke answered as he started up the car and pulled the car out from the Uchiha mansion lot. Sasuke made a sharp u-turn and drove away from his house.

_What was he going to say…I have to know…_, Naruto thought to himself as he gazed out the car window. He was so deep in hit thoughts that he hadn't realized they were already in front of his apartment complex.

"Oi dobe", Sasuke said placing his hand onto Narutos shoulder.

"Ohh heh heh my bad", he said and opened the car door and stepped out. He shut the car door but faced the car once again and Sasuke rolled down the window. "What were you going to say? 'you're…' What am I?", Naruto asked as he looked down at the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked and looked up at the blonde. He stood like that a moment battling if he should tell the blond what he was. He looked at the now blushing blond and chuckled slightly. "You're…mine", Sasuke finally answered and drove off leaving the blonde with a dark blush.

* * *

**Well that's it for Chapter 3! How was it eh? I know a bit ooc but i need it this way so please bare with me hm? Review please? I would really like to know if I should continue with this ****fic**** I also would like to dedicate this chapter to my cousin. She pestered me for the whole weekend to post it up, what a troublesome girl she is. Well once again review k? ****Arigatou**

_**-****Chii**** N.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and Welcome to Chapter 4! I would really like to apologize for making ****you**** readers and reviewers wait so long. Please don't kill me ****x.x**** . Well I would also like to thank **_**SolitaryLightning**_** for reviewing all Chapters you're the best! And also ****You**** other reviewers rock as well!! ****Arigtaou!**

**WARNING: RATED M! ****YAOI (****BOYxBOY**** SEX!) LANGUAGE! **

**DISCLAIMER**** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY OR THE CHARACTERS! (****don't**** sue me please ****x.x )  
**

**Alright well enjoy… **

* * *

** RECAP: **_Sasuke smirked and looked up at the blonde. He stood like that a moment battling if he should tell the blond what he was. He looked at the now blushing blond and chuckled slightly. "You're…mine", Sasuke finally answered and drove off leaving the blonde with a dark blush.  
_

* * *

**Abunai****! (Watch Out!) ****- Chap 4 -**

Naruto leaned against the window sill glancing up at the Uchiha who looked out the upper window. It's been a week since Sasuke declared Naruto as his, but no one knew that yet. Sasuke felt the glances Naruto sent him and finally looked down to the blond. Naruto looked away quickly a blush dancing on his cheek. Damn those dreams that made him act this way.

_Every time! Every time he looks at me I think of my dreams…_, Naruto thought and then felt a shift and looked up to have the Uchiha teen standing right in front of him. Sasuke looked down at Naruto his face stoic as usual.

"Why every time I look at you…you look away?", Sasuke asked, emotion not evident in his voice. Sasuke looked into the eyes he felt brought him meaning and almost frowned as they shifted away from his own midnight eyes. _There he goes again_..., Sasuke thought and still waited for a reply.

"I have my reasons…", Naruto said stubbornly and still didn't look into those midnight eyes. Every time he did, it made him feel so weak in the knees that he just wants Sasuke to hold him and melt against his body. Then, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and turned it to face his pale face.

"Look at me!", Sasuke said sternly staring into blue sapphires. _Damn those pure blue eyes!_, Sasuke thought as he still looked at Naruto.

"What?!", Naruto almost yelled but was loud enough to sound annoyed.

"Hn. Dobe"

"Teme"

They stood silent now, Naruto looking to his right and Sasuke looked to his right. Sasuke then stole a glance toward Naruto and saw his tan neck just there as if calling him. Just as Sasuke was about to make his move on the blond as pink blur came and clung to his arm firmly, causing Naruto to look at the display in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun!", said the annoying voice of the pink haired girl as she tip toed up and placed a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. Naruto felt something go off in his body but remained calm as he just watched, Sakura totally ignoring his presence. Sasuke just remained quiet not showing that he wanted to gag as he felt the lips touch his cheek.

"Now now Sasuke, I was just wondering who you're taking to the Halloween party at the Nara house", Sakura said and Sasuke shook her off. He wanted so bad to laugh in her face, as if he'd ever take the most annoying girl he knows anywhere. Naruto was already gone since he had the urge to also slug Sakura in the face. Sasuke moved past the pink haired hindrance and out the door. Where did his dobe go?

------

It was already the end of the day and Naruto was making his way out of the building. He hadn't seen Sasuke since the whole, Sakura basically claiming him scene. Naruto once again being in deep thought wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He then bumped into a firm chest causing him to stumble back. With a 'oof' Naruto landed on the floor.

"Watch where you're going young blonde", said a familiar voice.

"…", Naruto finally looked up to see the older Uchiha standing in front of him. "..Itachi..?", Naruto thought out loud to receive a nod from him.

"Yup came to get you…there's something I need to talk to you about…", Itachi said making sure no one heard him except for Naruto. Naruto looked up into midnight eyes and stared skeptically at the older Uchiha.

"What for?", Naruto said and took the hand Itachi offered him to stand.

"Your life little one", Itachi said a smirk on his lips as Naruto stood silent. "There we go", Itachi said and began leading Naruto away.

_Teme where are you when I need you_Naruto thought as he helplessly followed.

And as if on cue a pale hand grabbed Naruto's wrist stopping th blond from moving any further.

"Itachi"

Itachi turned his face stoic just as the person a few feet away from him.

"Sasuke", Itachi and Naruto said and the same time.

"Where are you taking him?", Sasuke asked his voice stoic but he squeezed Naruto's wrist slightly to reassure his presence.

"Oh little brother I was going to invite you along but I couldn't find you", Itachi said as he semi glared his little brother. Naruto felt relieved feeling Sasuke's hand around his wrist.

"Well I'm here now so we all talk", Sasuke announced stepping beside Naruto. Itachi shrugged and began walking with the two teens. Naruto couldn't believe he was being silent through all this but gave a small smile as he noticed Sasuke still hadn't let go of his wrist.

They arrived to a small café and sat at a table for three. It was pretty peaceful in the café surprising since it was on such a busy street. The walls lit dimly created a relaxed atmosphere, even better for the blond. After ordering drinks since Naruto insisted the Uchiha's stared at each other. Naruto sighed and spoke first, "Alright well Itachi you speak first", he said pretty calm.

"Well as I said it regards your life", Itachi said and almost frowned as to what he was about to say. "You must remember the name…Orochimaru…", Itachi said and looked at Naruto. He was shaking bad right when he heard the name.

_O-Orochimaru…_, Naruto thought as he shook violently.

"What the hell dobe?! What's wrong!?", Sasuke said and grabbed Naruto's shoulders and held him against his chest. Right now he didn't care who saw him all that mattered was his dobe.

"Shit…let's take him home…", Itachi said standing quickly and Sasuke did the same helping Naruto only to end up carrying the fragile blond.

"You're going to be alright dobe…I'm here", Sasuke whispered for only Naruto to hear as they left the café.

------

Sasuke watched over his blond hold his tan hand in his pale one. _Honestly __dobe__…_, Sasuke thought recalling Naruto's reaction to the name earlier. Naruto had ended up fainting due to his violent shaking and now he lay here yet to wake up from his 'slumber'. Sasuke watched the sleeping Naruto and frowned as he heard a whimper.

_**"Na-**__**ru**__**-**__**toooo**__**", hissed the voice as it got closer to the blond strapped in the bed. "I see you all ready for me…again", **__**the voice said as the person speaking made **__**himself**__** visible in the dim light. Naruto stared up fear all over him as the yellow eyes devoured him. **_

_**"P-please d-don't d-do **__**i**__**-it n-not a-again!**__**",**__** Naruto sobbed now as the black haired man made his way closer. His hair swayed slightly as he sat on the edge of the bed taking in the boy in front of him. **_

_**"OH **__**Naru-chan**__** but don't you see how much I want you", the man said and licked **__**Naruto's**__** inner thigh. **_

_**"**__**Nn**__**..."**_

_**"Orochimaru-**__**sama**__**", **__**came**__** a voice distant. **_

_**"Don't you dare interrupt!**__**",**__** Orochimaru yelled as he stripped off his clothes and licked the boys chest roughly. **_

_**"N-no please! STOP!**__**",**__** Naruto yelled as the older man sucked on his nipple slightly biting it. Orochimaru the smirked and laughed as he entered the boy roughly causing Naruto to yell out in pain feeling something tear up within him. **_

_**"**__**Mmm**__** Naruto"**_

_**"N-no!"**_

_**"Na**_ruto!"

"Stop! Please stop!", Naruto yelled squirming as the person calling his name shook him slightly.

"Naruto wake up!", Sasuke yelled pulling the boy to his chest and stroking his cheek gently. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke and buried his face into the Uchiha' s chest and sobbed.

"I …told him …to stop… Sasuke…but he wouldn't. He just wouldn't!", Naruto cried and his words a bit muffled into Sasuke's chest.

"Shh dobe I'm here now", Sasuke said a bit worried about the blond in his arms. They stood like that for a while, Sasuke holding Naruto safely, the silence quite comfortable.

"Well…I see that you're awake now blond fox", Deidara said walking into the room and sitting on the small coffee table. Naruto looked over at him and nodded slightly pulling away from Sasuke. If Sasuke weren't a Uchiha he would have frowned as he already missed the feeling of Naruto in his arms. Naruto just looked down not really sure of what he should say. Itachi then walked in taking a seat beside his blond.

"Glad to see you awake Naruto…", Itachi said and pulled a photo from his pocket. Naruto gazed up and froze as he stared at the picture that held Orochimaru's evil grin as if he could see Naruto. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and felt him tense at the touch but then relaxed as he saw that it was Sasuke's hand.

"As I thought the boss warned me about this…", Itachi said not really talking to anyone but himself. "Naruto…why did you never go to the police about that man?", Itachi asked refraining from using the name around the young blond. Naruto then stared at him and then down at his lap to see Sasuke's hand still holding his tan one. As if by second nature Naruto reached his free hand and touched his scarred cheeks.

"They did that too huh?", Deidara said speaking this time. Naruto merely nodded and sighed heavily.

"I'll start from the beginning", Naruto said and breathed heavily.

-FLASH BACK-

_**Younger Naruto walked alone to his apartment. He had stood late at school since he had a detention for being the class clown…again. **_

_**"Damn you Iruka-sensei!**__**",**__** Naruto cursed under his breath slightly. **__**He couldn't believe that he got a detention just for being himself. He sighed and stretched his arm into the air. He walked silently a genuine smile on his face, his blue eyes shining. Naruto had no cares at all and never worried or noticed about anything. Too bad about that though since now was the time he needed to be aware. A black car with red clouds**__** on it followed behind the young blond. **_

_**"Orochimaru-**__**sama**__**…why this boy in particular?**__**",**__** asked the gray haired man with rounded glasses. **_

_**"Shut up and just drive!**__**",**__** hissed Orochimaru as he watched the blond walk. "Stop now!**__**",**__** he hissed to the gray haired driver. Orochimaru stepped out of the car and walked quickly to the blond he wanted oh so badly. **_

_**"Hello **__**Naru-chan**__**", he hissed into **__**Naruto's**__** ear and bit down on the **__**blonds**__** neck causing the young boy to black out. **_

_**Young Naruto awoke a slight headache, but his limbs felt totally restrained. **__**He tired to move and his eyes widened slightly as he saw his legs and arms tied up to a bed**__** and the fact that he was naked**__**. He began thrashing only to make noise with the chains. **_

_**"Now now **__**Naru-chan**__** don't squirm so much", the pale skinned man hissed as he placed himself over the small boy, his black hair falling over his shoulders , his **__**yellow eyes piercingly bright. **__**Naruto's**__** eyes widened as tears began to fall from his eyes. **_

_**"Please let me GO!**__**",**__** the last word yelled in pain as his blue eyes widened and dulled as the older man thrust into the boy deeply without warning. Everything went black from there for the boy. **_

_**It's been a few days that the boy arrived in his hell. He didn't know whether it was day or night he bothe**__**red searching it was pointless, his life was already over. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a man with red orangey hair and red eyes step into the room. The boy whimpered outs, not another one. **_

_**"Hmm. Hello Kit", the man said sitting on the bed and touched the boy's cheek. The boy sobbed as his mouth was covered not allowed speaking of any kind. "Now now Kit, you may play with Orochimaru but you really are mine", the man whispered and smirked pulling out a blade. "Now be**__**have to I can mark you as mine Kit", the man said and grabbed the boys chin roughly. He smirked insanely as he began cutting up the boy's cheeks. Naruto yelled painfully and bit down on the cloth he held firmly in his mouth. After the crazy man finished up he licked the boy's cheeks and smirked down at him. **_

_**"All done Kit", **__**the man said and licked the knife clean. Suddenly you could **__**here**__** commotion from out the door. **_

_**"**__**Dammit**____** Kyuubi!**____** Where the fuck are you!? The cops have this place surrounded!**__**",**__** someone yelled from beyond the door. The man smirked and untied the blond boy. **_

_____**"Now Kit you can go…but keep quiet or everyone will know how dirty and disgusting you **__**are**__**", **__**Kyuubi**__** said and pushed him through the vent that lead outside along with the clothes he had. **_

-END FLASHBACK-

"I was so afraid, I just kept quiet about it, I lied to everyone…betrayed everyone…", Naruto said as his hands shook.

"Dobe…", Sasuke said and pulled the boy into an embrace not caring if his older brother was there. Naruto tensed up a bit and then relaxed into the comfort Sasuke provided. They stood silent awhile and Itachi looked to Deidara who just sighed and nodded. The two older males stood and left the room momentarily.

------

"We have to tell him Itachi!", Deidara said as he stood in front of his black haired lover.

"Yes Deidara I know", he said and rubbed his temples. The long haired blond put his arms loosely around the taller mans shoulders. Itachi smiled and captured his lover's lips in a passionate kiss. Deidara blushed closing his eyes and kissing him back.

------

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who just held him in his arms. "Teme?", Naruto said staring at the wall now.

"Hn?"

"Thanks", Naruto said and smiled up at the Uchiha teen. Sasuke looked down at him and couldn't help but smiled.

"Damn dobe", he said and kissed him firmly. Sasuke moved his tongue to the blonds' bottom lip and nibbled on it slightly. Naruto blushed darkly and opened his mouth slightly to feel Sasuke's tongue enter his mouth. They would have fought for dominance but Naruto seemed to give in at the sensations Sasuke gave him. Then footsteps were heard heading their way causing the two teens to break apart.

Itachi and Deidara sat across from the two teens rather seriously from when they left. Naruto stared at them questioningly and Sasuke was back to his stoic-self. Itachi sighed and Deidara gave him a reassuring glance.

"Well…Naruto…You should have went to the police…because…", Itachi paused and put a badge onto the table. "I'm a undercover secret agent…and..", Itachi paused again breathing deeply, "..Orochimaru and his buddies have escaped…", he finally said. Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the older man.

_____Oh god…__noo__…_

* * *

**Well that's the end of Chap 4. I don't know how do you think this chapter carried out? ****Please review and let me know? Well ****ja****-ne**

**-****Chii**** N.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I would like to apologize for taking so long on this chapter it was not on purpose but things happen…and yea you know life. Well once again for those who reviewed thank you very much, if I like your review enough I'll mention you in my chapter at the beginning isn't that right? Haha. Well onto the warning and such…**

**WARNING: Rated M !!! Yaoi (Boy boy sex) Language! Character Bashing!? (Sakura mostly…sorry its needed for my story) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! (please don't sue me Mr. Kishimoto! -bows respectively-) **

**ENJOY! -- **

* * *

** RECAP:**_"Well…Naruto…You should have went to the police…because…", Itachi paused and put a badge onto the table. "I'm a undercover secret agent…and..", Itachi paused again breathing deeply, "..Orochimaru and his buddies have escaped…", he finally said. Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the older man. _

_Oh god…noo…_

* * *

**Abunai! (Watch Out!)****- Chap 5 -**

"HA!", Sasuke threw a punch hitting Naruto in the chest making the blond stumble. "Your weak Naruto, you have no chance against me", Sasuke taunted panting heavily as he waited for Naruto to attack again. Naruto fumed, he hated being taunted.

"Teme!", Naruto yelled running towards Sasuke full force. Sasuke smirked and readied himself for the attack. Naruto threw a punch and Sasuke blocked and Naruto threw another and yet again Sasuke blocked. Ever since Naruto found out about Orochimaru he's been training with Sasuke like this. He didn't want to be the weak sex toy Orochimaru once possessed, he wanted to be different then that time. It's been a week since they started fighting like this and Naruto could feel some progress but it was hard to tell since Sasuke was so much stronger than him.

"C'mon dobe…I thought you were better than that", Sasuke said smirking at the blond who was furious.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!", Naruto yelled throwing a punch which Sasuke blocked but Naruto quickly did a round kick causing Sasuke to fall to the ground, but not before he grabbed onto Naruto's fighting kimono and pulling the blond down with him. Naruto closed his eyes as they fell. Sasuke hit the floor with a loud thud and looked up at the blond who had his eyes closed.

"Hn", Sasuke smirked as he looked at the blond above him. Sasuke moved quickly pinning Naruto to the floor. Naruto's eyes flew open as he felt Sasuke on top of him. Naruto blushed realizing the position they were in.

"Sasu-", Naruto started but couldn't finish as lips came crashing into his in a deep kiss. He blushed brightly and closed his eyes slowly kissing the raven haired teen back just as deeply. Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip waiting for the blond to open his mouth. Naruto blushed as he opened his mouth for the teen above him, the action making him practically melt for the Uchiha. Sasuke glided his tongue over Naruto's making a soft audible moan escape the smaller teen's mouth. Sasuke then trailed his mouth over the boy's neck finding a certain spot that made the boy moan a bit louder.

"Sasuke n-not t-there", Naruto practically pleaded as Sasuke cocked and amused brow and licked it teasingly causing Naruto to moan out louder.

"W-What i-if someone hears me", Naruto panted as Sasuke still kissed his neck.

"Hn", was the only reply he received as Sasuke licked over the spot roughly and began sucking on it. Naruto blushed darkly and moaned as he tilted his head to the side.

_I-It's different with him…He isn't like them…He's Sasuke and I think I'm going to fall in love with him…_, Naruto thought as he moaned again. Sasuke kissed lower making it to Naruto's collar bone and sucked him again. Naruto then moaned again his face blushing with embarrassment.

"Well if this is training I should do it with Dei-chan more often", Itachi said leaning against the door frame smirking. Naruto blushed as red as possible pushing Sasuke off of him. If Sasuke wasn't an Uchiha he would have growled and pounced on Itachi for interrupting.

"I-Itachi i-it isn't what it looks like", Naruto said still on the floor in a sitting position beside Sasuke.

"Oh c'mon Naruto you can't possibly try to deny something I SAW and besides", Itachi smirked and pointed to Naruto's neck, "Those red marks prove you wrong and me right so no need to deny it", Itachi finished and laughed softly as Naruto tried to cover up quickly. Sasuke shook his head and stood up and helped his blond up as well.

"Well judging by the smell you bring in here you just had sex with Deidara, so brother I suggest you leave and go wash up", Sasuke said as he sent a stoic glance to his older brother. Itachi chuckled and turned on his heel.

"That I will do brother", Itachi said and left them alone once again. Sasuke then turned his attention back to Naruto who sent him glare.

"I told you teme", Naruto simply said and proceeded to walk out the door as well. Sasuke smirked and also left the room.

---NEXT DAY---

"Oi Dobe! Get up!", Sasuke threw a pillow at the blond's head. Naruto just grunted and stood up. His body always ended up sore after training at it really sucked the school was always the day after training.

"Ne, Sasuke can we just not go?", Naruto said sitting up in bed to find the Uchiha with his back to him.

"No being absent on the same day as you will just cause problems and rumors", Sasuke said putting on his tie and fixing his hair. It was usually Sasuke who hated being woken up but ever since the dobe started sleeping at the Uchiha mansion Sasuke had to be up before the blonde, he didn't want anyone to see him while he slept it was…embarrassing you might say.

Naruto sighed and nodded. He wasn't quite ready for that, but somewhere in his mind and heart, he still kind of wanted people to know about him and Sasuke being 'together'. Naruto got out of bed and grabbed his uniform and walked into the bathroom to change. Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed and waited wanting so badly to see the boy naked but it would be very un-Uchiha like….wouldn't it?

After a few minutes Naruto finally stepped out a grin on his face.

"Dobe you keep stepping out of the bathroom like that and I'll think you masturbated or something", Sasuke said and smirked as Naruto turned red.

"Teme", Naruto said and punched his arm gently. "I just feel brand new after washing up from my dream land so hence I smile", Naruto said and smiled up at Sasuke. Sasuke actually smiled back at his dobe.

_Sasuke's smile is amazing…I'm so happy he only shows it to me…_, Naruto thought as he then walked out of the mansion and got into Sasuke's black car. Itachi and Deidara were already gone, something about a meeting. The entire drive Naruto talked about random things, although it looked like Sasuke wasn't listening he really was, he found it fun to have someone talk so much about themselves instead of him and his looks. Sasuke parked his car two blocks from the school as always and looked over at the blond.

"Well, time for school we're enemies again…", Naruto said and sighed as he looked out the window seeing the school in the distance. He then opened the car door and felt Sasuke's pale hand grab his wrist and turn him around jerkily and kiss him firmly.

"Have a good day dobe", Sasuke said and smiled before making his face stoic and stepping out of the car. Naruto blushed and stepped out as well shutting the door and walking away from the door kind of dazed. Sasuke locked his car and proceeded onto school and face the devils labeled his 'fan club'.

------

"Gaara!", Naruto called waving to his red headed friend. Gaara turned and nodded his head acknowledging the call. Naruto smiled and walked beside his friend as they walked the remaining one block to school. Gaara glanced at the blond beside him and shook his head.

"Your all too happy Naruto", Shikamaru stated in his bored tone, suddenly on the other side of Gaara. Naruto beamed a smile towards Shikamaru as a 'hello'. Shikamaru just smirked and all three best friends continued on their walk silently.

---LUNCH TIME---

_Boy Sakura sure is fucking annoying…especially to poor Sasuke…,_Naruto thought as he walked the halls silently lost in his thoughts of how to help Sasuke with his 'Sakura' problem. He was on his way to meet Sasuke in the library like he did every day during the lunch period. Naruto shrugged his shoulders has if it'll shake Sakura from his mind as he entered the library silently.

"Sasuke please, I want to go to the Halloween party with you", said the voice of the one Naruto wanted to shake from his mind. No sound was heard from Sasuke as Sakura followed behind him. Naruto crept up silently trying to watch but couldn't see a thing since he was so far.

Sakura put her hands on top of the table Sasuke sat at. "C'mon Sasuke! Answer me!", Sakura whined as she bent in front of Sasuke's face who just simply looked at her, his face more stoic than ever. Naruto finally got close enough to see Sakura bent forward and Sasuke sitting down and their lips locked in a kiss. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as something went off in his chest and a book fell to the ground making a loud noise.

Sakura heard the noise and smirked as she looked to see Naruto standing a few feet away. Sasuke looked as well his face stoic as he saw Naruto. Then there he saw it, it was a tear falling from Naruto's cheek before the blond turned and ran away.

_Shit!_, Sasuke thought and stood up quickly and was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Sasuke why go after him? We did nothing wrong", Sakura said still smiling. Sasuke sneered and yanked his arm away.

"Sakura…shut the fuck up. I don't like you, I never have, never will, so leave me the fuck alone, you're a hindrance, annoyance, you even come off as a whore, so just leave me alone…fuck", Sasuke said and turned quickly running after Naruto, better yet, his dobe.

Sakura stared at Sasuke's back as she slammed her hands into the table.

_Naruto…you'll pay…Sasuke-kun is mine…you will most definitely pay…_

------

_He was kissing her…they were kissing each other…, _Naruto thought as he ran away from the library, away from the scene that made him feel empty. _My…chest hurts…so bad…_, Naruto thought as he still ran and his tears still streaked down his cheeks. His heart pounding so hard he heard it in his ears, feeling as if his whole world is coming down. Then a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Naruto?", said the usually bored tone with actually worry. Naruto looked up at Shikamaru and wriggled his wrist free and began running again. Shikamaru stared watching Naruto run from him. He had the urge to go after him till he saw the onyx eyed teen pass by him sending a sideways glance but didn't stop to acknowledge him. Shikamaru watched amazed, he's never seen the Uchiha have care in his eyes.

_Finally…shit…_, Sasuke thought as Naruto stopped finding himself in the boys' bathroom with nowhere to go. Sasuke breathed heavily from behind the blonde causing the smaller boy to turn around quickly, backing up into the wall. Sasuke froze a moment as he saw Naruto's face. He caused that, all that pain evident on the azure eyed teen's face. It was his entire fault. "Naruto…", Sasuke began softly and moved quickly grabbing Naruto in a forceful hug. Naruto squirmed forcefully, but no matter how he moved Sasuke was overpowering him. Naruto then cried hard onto the Uchiha's chest as he punched it.

"Y-You w-were k-kissing her!", Naruto yelled as he punched and sobbed. "Y-You b-bastard! I HATE YOU!", Naruto sobbed out loud as his punching seized and he put his face completely into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke just held him and grabbed his chin softly.

"Stupid dobe…", Sasuke muttered looking into reddened azure eyes. "One…she kissed me forcefully, two I thought it was disgusting and wanted to gag in her mouth, and three…all I ever want is…your kisses Naruto…", Sasuke said and kissed him gently.

Naruto's eyes widened momentarily then closed as he accepted the kiss. After a moment like that the kiss changed from gentle to heated. Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip and got the entrance he wanted. He slid his tongue roughly into Naruto's mouth getting a pleasured moan from the blond. Sasuke then began working his way lower kissing the boys neck. Then he found the sweet spot and licked roughly causing Naruto to pant and moan out. Sasuke began un-buttoning Naruto's shirt.

"S-Sasuke…I-I d-don-"

"Shut up dobe and let me make you feel good alright?", and before Naruto can answer Sasuke already had the orange shirt from beneath the school uniform up exposing Naruto's nipples to the cold air of the bathroom.

"Nn", Naruto whimpered out as Sasuke licked roughly over the right nipple. Sasuke twirled his tongue around the nipple then took it into his mouth sucking violently, causing more moans to escape the blond.

_God I love his sounds…_, Sasuke thought and began kissing lower making it to Naruto's abdomen. Naruto let out a cute noise and Sasuke looked up and smiled. Naruto was too busy panting and blushing to look down at the Uchiha. Sasuke then proceeded with un-buttoning Naruto pants to have a small tan hand grab his larger pale ones.

"S- Sasuke I-I'm n-not sure…", Naruto panted out and looked down at the Uchiha with dazed eyes. Sasuke smiled and kissed his stomach.

"If you don't like it then all you have to do is yell 'stop' alright?", Sasuke said and looked at Naruto waiting for an answer. Naruto waited a moment before nodding his head letting go of the pale wrist he hold and felt his pants being opened. He closed his eyes feeling his throbbing member in his pants. Finally, he could almost hear the heavens sing as his hardened member met cold bathroom air and warm Uchiha breath.

"S-Sasuke…", Naruto moaned out before the raven haired teen even did anything. Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's length in his hand wrapping his fingers around it causing Naruto to gasp. Sasuke then brought his face closer to the throbbing member and licked the tip of the head causing Naruto to moan out his name fairly loudly. Sasuke then sucked the tip swirling his tongue around it at the same time.

"S-Suke!", Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke take his entire member into his mouth. Sasuke took the hardened member into his mouth sucking roughly as he moved his tongue around the length as he moved his head in a jerking motion. After a few moments of hearing Naruto moan he smirked inwardly as he deep throated the blond and swallowed at the same time causing Naruto to arch his back, since the muscles in his throat tightened around the throbbing member it would make the blond receive pleasure beyond means.

_S-shit so good…_, Naruto then moaned out Sasuke's name as Sasuke repeated the motion more over now.

"S-Sasuke…I-I'm g-going t-", and before Naruto could finish warning he released the burning flames within him into the Uchiha's mouth fully, arching his back and moaning out loudly as he did so. Sasuke then swallowed all Naruto released and then removed the member from his mouth with a small 'pop' at the end and licked his lips before he stood up. Naruto blushed darkly as he panted heavily looking at Sasuke threw dazed eyes. Sasuke smiled at him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"I…love you…"

"…"

------

Sakura stomped out of school during the remaining lunch hour. She was mumbling something about Sasuke and Naruto paying for what they did to her. She then noticed a man with gray hair around the school gates.

"Can I help you sir?", she asked sweetly trying to be seductive as well. The man looked at her up and down with his black eyes and then into her green eyes. Sakura still smiled looking back at the man.

"Yes…you must know a Uzumaki Naruto?", the man asked a small smirk on his lips. Sakura smiled as well and nods. "Well then Miss..follow me, I'm sure I can help you with what you want…regarding the blond", the man said whispering the last thing and putting his hand out to Sakura. She smiled and cocked and amused brow. She then placed her hand into the man's and was led away her insides jumping with excitement. The man smirked walking away with Sakura.

_Ha using this person…I'll definitely get what I want_…

* * *

**Well that's the end of Chap 5 ! . How was it ? Review and let me know? I really like to know how I'm doing…Arigatou!**

**-Chii N.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING. JUST MY IMAGINATION AND CREATIVIY. **

_**RECAP::**_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Hn?"_

"_I…love you…"_

"…"

_------_

_Sakura stomped out of school during the remaining lunch hour. She was mumbling something about Sasuke and Naruto paying for what they did to her. She then noticed a man with gray hair around the school gates._

"_Can I help you sir?", she asked sweetly trying to be seductive as well. The man looked at her up and down with his black eyes and then into her green eyes. Sakura still smiled looking back at the man._

"_Yes…you must know a Uzumaki Naruto?", the man asked a small smirk on his lips. Sakura smiled as well and nods. "Well then Miss..follow me, I'm sure I can help you with what you want…regarding the blond", the man said whispering the last thing and putting his hand out to Sakura. She smiled and cocked an amused brow. She then placed her hand into the man's and was led away her insides jumping with excitement. The man smirked walking away with Sakura._

'_Ha using this person…I'll definitely get what I want…'_

* * *

Naruto sighed as he stared at the empty seat beside him. Ever since the whole bathroom thing Sasuke has been 'sick' and not sleeping with Naruto either. Naruto didn't, however, regret telling the Uchiha he loved him. After all it was the truth and something he wanted Sasuke to know, but maybe it was to early to confess. Naruto sighed for like the millionth time that day as he was then stopped by a hand to his shoulder.

"Naruto…", said the bored tone. Naruto then turned to face Shikamaru, who took Sasuke's seat. Kakashi was absent today because of some cold.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here? Don't you have Iruka-sensei this period? ", Naruto asked as he looked at his best friend.

"He's absent today as well", Shikamaru stated simply and put his elbow on the table and leaned his chin onto his palm. "But that's not why I'm here…", he said glancing slightly to Naruto. "What's up with you and Uchiha?", he asked bluntly and Naruto would have fell over in his seat if they were alone, but they weren't.

"What are you talking about?", Naruto said trying to play it off as if Shikamaru was going crazy. Shikamaru sighed at Naruto's stupidity.

"Who are you trying to kid Naruto? Hopefully not me because I saw you crying that day", Shikamaru said in a tone so that only Naruto could hear him. Naruto froze a moment.

_The guy I ran past...was Shikamaru…I didn't even notice…, _Naruto thought to himself and looked at the brunette beside him.

"Yes that was me you ran past…", Shikamaru stated as if reading the blonds mind. "What happened?", he then asked staring forward again. Naruto didn't even know where to start. Naruto then sighed and scooted a bit closer to Shikamaru so the conversation can stay between them two. Naruto told Shikamaru everything, how the whole misunderstanding in the library, and how Sakura was being such a slut, he told him everything. Naruto even told him shyly about the bathroom incident and how he confessed his love for the Uchiha and how Sasuke has been avoiding him.

"Well don't you think it was to soon? I mean you know Uchiha's aren't keen on showing emotions either", Shikamaru said after taking in the whole story. _So Uchiha Sasuke gave my best friend a blow job…and cares for Naruto too though…that damn Uchiha he knows he loves Naruto… so why is the bastard hiding it?_, Shikamaru questioned in his mind. He then looked to the worried blond beside him.

"Your pretty lucky no one walked in on you since the bathroom was supposed to be close that period, guess you lucked out", Shikamaru said teasingly to lighten the mood. Naruto blushed darkly and just as he was about to say something the bell rang. Shikamaru then stood and looked down to the blond. "But…he loves you too I'm sure", Shikamaru said a small smile dancing onto his lips. "…No one who just wants sex will have so much care in their eyes…", he said and walked down the aisle Naruto closely behind.

"What do you me--"

"He ran past me too Naruto and he was beyond worried for you", Shikamaru said and turned to face the blond. "So just give him time to realize he loves you too", he said and patted Naruto's shoulder. Naruto blushed and smiled happily as he nodded. Shikamaru then stopped as he looked beyond Naruto's shoulder.

_Neji?_, he questioned and worried if the long haired teen heard them. Naruto then saw the glance and turned to see Neji leaning against the window like a 'cool' guy.

"So the Uchiha is in love? How nice", Neji said casting his pale eyes to lock on with hazel eyes. Shikamaru froze for a moment. No one has stared at him with such cold eyes before, not even Gaara. Shikamaru then snapped back to his current state and smiled as he kept his eyes locked with Neji's.

"So? What are you going to do about it? 'Cause I'm hoping you'll keep your mouth shut", Shikamaru said putting his arm around Naruto's shoulders. A moment of silence passed where pale and hazel eyes remained lock.

"Neji please don't tell anyone?", Naruto then said softly as he looked up slightly to Neji. This teen was also taller then Naruto but not as tall as Sasuke. His hair was shoulder blade length and gave him the 'bad ass cool boy' look. They only problem really with Neji was he was just as cold hearted as Sasuke and the biggest playboy in the school.

Neji pushed a hand through his hair and smiled. "Sure thing", he said rather nicely. Naruto gaped at him and then smiled widely.

"Thank you", Naruto said happily and then ran out of the room leaving Neji and Shikamaru behind. Shikamaru stared at Neji and couldn't believe the long haired teen agreed so easily. There had to be something Neji wanted.

"Alright, what do you want?", Shikamaru asked trying to look as cool as the taller male. Neji just cocked up an amused brow and laughed stepping closer.

"Nothing", Neji answered simply.

"Bullshit", Shikamaru spat out and narrowed his eyes. Neji now stood in front of Shikamaru looking down into hazel eyes, his face was blank and he dipped his head.

"Fine…", Neji began to whisper, "…I want you ", he finished and smiled faintly as he walked past Shikamaru leaving the hazel eyed boy alone, confused and shocked.

------

Naruto entered the Uchiha mansion, Itachi, behind him. "You really didn't have to pick me up…again", the blond said slumping onto the living room couch.

"Yes I will never live it down if you get hurt", Itachi said and smiled down at the smaller blond and sat across from him. "And besides I wanted to talk to you about _him_", Itachi said not wanting to speak Orochimaru's name for the teens sake. Naruto, at the mention of 'him', sat up stiffly and looked at Itachi rather nervously.

"What about…'him'?", Naruto asked softly shifting his gaze to his hands. He was glad he wasn't shaking at the mention of that man, it made him feel slightly better about himself. Itachi sighed and leaned forward in his seat.

"He has gained a new source of information…", Itachi said furrowing his eyebrows. "And this informant seems to be very familiar with you and Sasuke", Itachi said and frowned at his own words. "She goes to you school, now I need you to think of any girl possible that would want to hurt you", Itachi said and looked over to the blond who had his blue eyes slightly widened.

"Sakura…", Naruto murmured out and looked up into black eyes. "It's Sakura! Sakura Haruno!", Naruto said slightly exasperated . "She--She wants Sasuke, she loves him and she thinks I stole him from her…She wants to take Sasuke from me…and now….and now she's joining up with that _snake_", Naruto said spitting out the words in disgust. He thought Sakura was bad before but this was very, _very_ bad. "She'll tell them Sasuke is precious to me and take him away…take ME away from him", Naruto continued his voice sounding weak.

"Na--", Itachi started but was caught off as he saw his little brother stand behind the smaller teen.

"Naruto calm down", Sasuke said very softly and wrapped his arms around the blonds waist and pulled him into his chest. Naruto looked up and blushed surprised as he realized it was really Sasuke talking and touching him.

"Sasuke…I..", Naruto couldn't find words to speak. He didn't know what to say to the Uchiha who has been ignoring him for a few days already. Just then Sasuke gave his older brother a look that said 'talk to you later' and he led himself and the smaller teen out of the living room and up the steps towards Sasukes' bedroom. Shutting the door behind him Sasuke sighed and pushed a hand through his spiky hair and sat Naruto in a chair and sat across from him.

"Naruto…", Sasuke began and looked into the face he cared for. He didn't know what to say or how to say it. It was hard from him, someone who never expresses himself, to suddenly blurt out his feelings. Naruto watched as Sasuke looked like he was having a battle within himself. Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasu--", and before Naruto could say anything he felt lips on his. Naruto blushed darkly and then slowly closed his eyes responding to the kiss. Sasuke kissed his dobe deeply and passionately. He started nipping Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance into the haven he called sweetness. The blond responded opening his mouth only slightly to feel the tongue invade his mouth. Naruto just blushed darkly as felt himself being picked up from the seat and carried to the bed. As he felt his back on the mattress his body immediately tensed.

"S`uke", Naruto managed out slightly causing the raven haired teen to pull their lips apart. Sasuke stared into the blue oceans he constantly fell into.

"Hn?", Sasuke said still gazing into those blue marvels. Naruto looked up at him and smiled and Sasuke felt the sun rise all over again.

"Go gently and slowly if your going to do it…", Naruto said blushing as he spoke still not removing his gaze from midnight eyes. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's neck.

"You dobe…", Sasuke started and licked Naruto's neck, "You never did tell anyone it was your birthday today did you?", Sasuke whispered and then felt Naruto freeze completely.

"How did-", Naruto started but only got cut off with Sasuke placing a finger on his lips.

"It was when we were about 6 or 7 years old", Sasuke began still hovering over the smaller body. "I was walking by and you were bouncing up and down the sidewalk with your grandpa, you came up to my face with that big grin of yours and said, 'Hey you know it's my birthday?!', all excitedly and then walked away to catch up to your grandpa", Sasuke said smiling at the thought. "But I remembered hearing that your grandpa died a few days after and you stopped talking for a while", Sasuke said softly and kissed Naruto's lips softly. Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke would remember something so long ago. He felt sad that his grandpa was brought up, but was happy nonetheless. It was true after his grandfathers death Naruto stopped talking and never mentioned his birthday since.

"Sasuke…", Naruto said burying his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck. "Thank you", he said softly and just hugged the raven haired teen.

"You're welcome dobe", Sasuke said and then kissed Naruto deeply again. Naruto blushed and responded immediately to the kiss. Sasuke glided his tongue into Naruto's mouth and tasted it and all its glory. He then began unbuttoning the dreadful school uniform. After Finally unbuttoning the school uniform he slipped off the orange shirt as well.

"Slow…Sasuke", Naruto mouthed into Sasuke's mouth sending a shiver through Sasuke's body. Sasuke nearly groaned in response as he broke their mouths apart to slip off his black t-shirt. Naruto gazed at the athletic pale chest. He was mesmerized. Sasuke's body was beautiful. Naruto blushed as he was caught staring and Sasuke laughed softly.

"Your beautiful too dobe", Sasuke said and dipped his head to lick a nipple teasingly causing the smaller teen to gasp and close his eyes slightly. Sasuke then took the nipple completely into his mouth pulling on it softly and then swirling his tongue around the nipple. Naruto felt a heat starting to build up in his stomach and a soft moan escaped his lips. Sasuke switched nipples slowly as he put his hands to unbutton Naruto's slacks. Finally unbuttoning them he slowly began to slip them off feeling Naruto's body tense and then relax.

"It's ok dobe trust me", Sasuke whispered and brought his lips back up to lock with Naruto's. Lips moving perfectly in sync, they were like an unscratched CD playing. The rhythm just as perfect as any movement seen.

"A-Ah, Sasuke," the blond moaned out as he felt the soft kisses to his stomach. Sasuke was taking him into a new world.

------

Yawning some, the blond teen sat up and winced. "S-Shit," he muttered in a frustrated tone and took in a shaky deep breath.

"It's still going to hurt even after it's over, dobe," the ravenette said in that blank tone as always, but you could tell he was smirking. Naruto grunted and cursed the other beneath his breath and sighed some slumping back into place. Feeling the cool arm pull him closer, he blushed and averted his gaze from the other.

Sasuke simply held the other and felt his phone vibrate. Muttering something irrelevant, he released the blond and swung his legs off the bed and pulled on his sweats. Standing, he moved forward and grabbed the annoying contraption.

"WHAT?!," he yelled into the phone and just listened. His face changing into that all to familiar stoic face. It was Itachi.

"Sasuke! Get out of the ho--," words gone unfinished a snake like laughter could be heard through the phone. Sasuke turned immediately to look at Naruto, only to see the boy blanched from hearing the laughter.

"Naruto! Now is no time to be afraid of him! You have been training!," Sasuke moved to shut the door, and began scurrying around the bedroom. It seemed that Naruto was lost in his own world.

_He's here… In this very mansion. That laughter. Right downstairs_…, the thoughts simply went on in the blonds head. Taking in a shaky breath, he felt as Sasuke pulled a shirt over his head. "Sasuke!," Naruto finally screamed out. Panic rushing through him, he could hear the banging on the door and that very laughter that put his blood cold.

Sasuke hoisted the blond onto his shoulder. "Damn dobe! Now is not the time to be paralyzed!," the taller male screamed and made way for the window.

Naruto looked up and found his eyes on the door. It was then that the door broke down, and the very snake himself stood there with a smile on his.

"Mm~ Narutoooo~," the older male hissed and then that laughter poured out.

Naruto felt his heart stop in that moment and everything just went **BLACK. **

* * *

THAT'S THE END OF CHAP 6 ! =D

-**Chii N. **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**NOTE**: It's been a very VERY long time since I've been here.. Please excuse my absence and my change of writing style. I hope it's alright in the end. Arigatou~

**RECAP**:

_He's here… In this very mansion. That laughter. Right downstairs_…, the thoughts simply went on in the blonds head. Taking in a shaky breath, he felt as Sasuke pulled a shirt over his head. "Sasuke!," Naruto finally screamed out. Panic rushing through him, he could hear the banging on the door and that very laughter that put his blood cold.

Sasuke hoisted the blond onto his shoulder. "Damn dobe! Now is not the time to be paralyzed!," the taller male screamed and made way for the window.

Naruto looked up and found his eyes on the door. It was then that the door broke down, and the very snake himself stood there with a smile on his.

"Mm~ Narutoooo~," the older male hissed and then that laughter poured out.

Naruto felt his heart stop in that moment and everything just went **BLACK.

* * *

**

**Abunai! Watch Out! -Chapter 7- **

Naruto awoke slowly, his eyes nebulous at first. He blinked only a few times, unsure of what had happened before. His eyes met an unfamiliar ceiling and then the memories cam rushing back. Did Orochimaru capture him?! Did Sasuke get hurt?! What about Itachi and Deidara!? Naruto bolted upright and found a sharp pain in his arm, apparently he was in a hospital looking room. Sasuke sleeping in the small couch beside his bed. _So we got away…?_ Naruto questioned internally.

His blue eyes gazed upon Sasukes face and a soft smile placed his lips. Though he was concerned with what happened, the face he saw now looked too peaceful, it seemed to make him forget at the moment. Sasuke slept with his mouth partially opened and looked ever so vulnerable. Naruto only smiled at the way his hair fell but still managed to stay spiked in that weird way he could never figure out. Even after all the times the two had slept together Naruto was never graced with such a face. He slightly wondered why after a moment and knew the answer just as quickly. A Uchiha would never show their week side willingly. Satisfied with his answer, he winced slightly at his now bleeding arm. Apparently with his sudden waking, the needle had ripped from its place on his arm.

As Naruto glanced down at his wound, he was caught by surprised by the long fingers that captured his wrist. Though gazing up, his eyes widened in surprised as he gazed up at Ino. She smiled gently and pulled the needle from its place and wrapped it up smoothly. "I'm glad you're okay, Naruto," she said very gently. It was surprising to hear her voice so soft. She was usually more.. rough.

Naruto smiled and nodded and noticed Sasuke was already awake and sitting up, but didn't interrupt the conversation. "Thank you, Ino. Where am I?" Naruto was clueless as to where he was, but with a look around he knew it wasn't a real hospital.

Ino smiled then and stood as she said, "You're at my familys small hospital. It's only dedicated to the elderly and ranges only around a certain perimeter." Walking to the door, she pointed to the food on the night stand. "Eat up, you're ready to leave as soon as you like," she said and with that she exited.

Naruto simply smiled and went to reach for the food until he was beaten by Sasuke. His face was the same as it always was. Just blank, with nothing on it. A far cry from the peace it illuminated only a shy moment ago. Naruto didn't speak at first, but sighed heavily as the questions rushed his mind. "Sasuke… What happened?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto as he finished setting the plate in front of the blond. Simply staring for a moment, he saw the worry increase in the others eyes as he delayed his answer. "Orochimaru got away. I haven't gotten into contact with my brother and Deidara. Sakura is missing." All the answers rushed out of Sasuke as if he had read Narutos mind with every question he asked. Sasuke looked away and out the window. "My brother should be fine.."

Naruto acknowledged the hope Sasuke seemed to radiate. Though the brothers were a far cry from perfect, loving siblings, he knew they still cared and worried for one another. Naruto picked the food up and placed it back on the nightstand, his hunger diminishing. He threw the sheets to the side and inched closer to his brooding teme. "Itachi is a strong person, he would have defended himself fine and I'm sure he protected Deidara as well," Naruto encouraged as he slipped his tan fingers into pale ones. Instantly feeling his hand squeezed, Naruto closed his eyes.

Sasuke could hear his phone vibrating from the couch where he last held it. Bolting off the bed, Naruto almost fell over at the sudden loss of the body mass next to him. Sasuke flipped open his phone immediately and breathed, "Hello?!"

"**Sasuke.. It's me. How's Naruto? And are you alright brother?" **Itachis voice was rushed. As if he had to get somewhere.

"We're perfectly fine, brother.. I.." trailing off Sasuke couldn't come to say he was worried. Shaking his head, he continued, "I'm glad you called. Are you alright? What about Deidara?" With the last question Sasuke could feel and eerie silence. _Oh man.._

"**He's in our intensive care.. The damn idiot.. He jumped in front of the knife for me, what was he thinking.." **Itachi seemed to ramble on and Sasuke remained listening. **"Sasuke.. Once Naruto is up to par, take him to the waterfall house. It's safe there, no one knows of it but you and I. That's an order kiddo," **and with that, the phone was hung up.

Sasuke mentally noted he'd have to punch Itachi for hanging up on him. He hated it when that was done to him. Stuffing the phone into his pocket, he walked back over to Naruto and offered a small smile. "You keep up worrying and see how old you look in two days," he teased and grabbed Narutos clothes and placed it onto the bed. "We're leaving, change so we can go," he said and left the room shortly after his statement.

Naruto blinked and worry once again creased his features. _What if Orochimaru came back now? Would I be able to stand up for myself? Or will I flake and endanger Sasuke again? _Naruto didn't like the fact that he was pretty much a damsel in distress when Orochimaru attacked the Uchiha mansion. He didn't do anything and all the training was gone. Sighing inwardly, he managed to change and spike his hair though he had no gel or hair spray of any sort to help.

Almost as if he was being watched, Sasuke entered at exactly the moment the blond had finished dressing. The dark haired teen looked over Naruto and stopped when his eyes met blue. They didn't seem the same, as if something had changed. Frowning, his lips set into a grim line and his eyes remained blank. "Let's go," he simply said and didn't acknowledge the change in Naruto.

_I should have protected him more.._ Sasuke thought and simply led Naruto out of the Yamanaka small hospital.

-t-i-m-e-

Naruto had fallen asleep once Sasuke had started to drive, so when he felt the car come to a stop his eyes fluttered open. Yawning and stretching like a cat, he blushed as he realized Sasuke was shirtless. Although it was a pretty cool October night, he still felt the humidity choke the air. "Where are we?" The blond asked as he looked out around him. Sasuke then opened his car door and stepped out. The crashing of the waterfall as loud as ever with the sleeping forests around them. On each side of the waterfall were two great statues that seemed to take the shape of men. Naruto stepped from the car as well to observe where he was. "Wow! It's… amazing," he said with that Uzumaki grin of his.

Sasuke managed a smile as he began walking toward the small house that stood by one of the statues. It looked very much like a lodge or cabin, but Naruto was stuck in between what he would call it. "It's alright. Itachi left the house for here, he did most of his training here.. Well mostly outside," Sasuke said as he tossed his shirt onto the couch and slumped onto it. The drive wasn't easy, especially coming up the mountain. He had wondered how Naruto slept through it all.

"That's cool.." Naruto mumbled and took a seat beside Sasuke. "Sasuke", the blond began and contemplated on whether he should say what he wanted. "Sasuke," he began again, "Why are you.. Distant?" He mentally winced as Sasukes stoic features seemed to take over. His lips falling into that grim line he hated.

"Hn," was all the raven could reply and looked away from the blue eyes he wished he didn't have to see in that moment. "I'm not distant, what are you talking about?" He managed and was surprised to feel Naruto grab him by the shoulders and turn him around.

"You're fucking lying! You don't even look at me for long.. You've barely spoken to me.. What's your deal teme!?" Naruto shook the taller males shoulders with almost every question but it seemed to get the desired affect. With every shake, Sasukes face seem to soften. Naruto was just confused. _I didn't do anything…Maybe that's the problem. _With that thought running through the blonds mind, his grip loosened.

Sasuke noticed the change and cursed under his breath. "You… Dobe," the onyx eyed teen mustered up and pulled the other into a strong embrace. "It just.. I didn't protect you as well as I would have liked.. That fear in your eyes.. It pains me to see you so scared.. It's not your fault.. I'm sorry," Sasuke rambled out. It was strange even now for him to pour everything out like that. He had the blondie in his arms to thank for that .

Naruto felt tears swell in his eyes and his throat tightened as a sob threatened to escape him. Wrapping his arms around Sasukes waist, he blushed at the realization that Sasuke was shirtless. Sasuke pulled back a little, only to capture the lips of his dobe onto his.

Kissing the smaller blond deeply, it was only moments until it turned heated. Naruto had moved his hands up Sasukes chest, only to graze the nipples that complimented his toned upper frame. Pleased with the noise that escaped Sasukes lips, Naruto broke their kiss to close his mouth over the nipple that seemed prepared for him. Licking and sucking around the small hardened nub, Sasuke groaned in pleasure and fisted a handful of Narutos hair into his hand and yanked the blond off his nipple.

Naruto winced slightly and blushed even deeper as he realized Sasuke was now advancing on him. Sasuke placed butterfly kisses down Narutos neck and licked gently at the pulse point that he knew so well. Stopping his ministrations only to remove the shirt that graced the blonds body, he quickly resumed to kissing down Narutos neck. Finding the pink nub of a nipple, he encased it into his mouth and indulged in the flavor and soundtrack that was Uzumaki Naruto.

_Buzz.. Buzz.. BUZZZ._ Sasuke could feel the vibrating in his pocket and could almost hear it if not for the moans Naruto pleased him with. Growling some, he stopped his messing around and retrieved the damned contraption. "Hello?" Frustration evident.

"**Sasuke.. Sorry if I interrupted you again.. Deidara and I will be there shortly," **Itachi announced and hung up. Sasuke cursed. _Damn the bad timing and damn Itachi for always hanging up on me!_

Sasuke sighed as he then sat up and couldn't help but laugh at how frustrated the blond looked. His cheeks were like small tomatoes and his hair ruffled with the squirming he did. His eyes changing from being lustful and being angry. "Calm down, dobe. We'll get our time," the raven stated and placed a brief kiss onto the blonds lips.

Naruto pouted and simply nodded. "Whatever teme.. You should stop molesting me anyway," the fox retorted and practically yelped when a couch pillow was flung at him, it only missed by a few inches. "Damn! What was that for!?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Don't ever say I'm molesting you, idiot." Naruto blinked in confusion. He was only joking around, but then it clicked onto why Sasuke wouldn't want to be accused of molesting him.

_He doesn't want to be classified as the same as Orochimaru_. The blond smiled some and couldn't help but feel as if Sasuke was really trying to set a permanent and safe position in his life. He liked the feeling of someone wanting to be in his life in such a way. Even when he had his grandpa, there was this void and now he felt as if this was who it was for. For Sasuke.

Interrupting his happy thoughts, the door flew open with the strong wind that whipped the Earth outside. Itachi stepped him, cradling Deidara in his arms. The older blonds cheeks flushed with how Itachi was taking care of him. "Sheesh, Itachi.. I could have walked you know," the blond said as he was placed onto the couch. Itachi simply grabbed the blonds face and kissed his forehead.

"No.. I wanted to carry you," the older Uchiha gushed and heard a giggle and scoff in the background. Standing straight, Itachi faced his scoffing younger brother and a giggling Naruto. "I see you two were busy. Sorry for the intrusion on your.. Games," the older one said only to receive a glare and red face.

"S-Shut up!" the young blond managed as he pulled his shirt back on over his head. "We weren't doing anything!"

It was Itachis turn to scoff as he managed to take a seat in the love seat across from the two blonds. Sasuke remained standing, as if he knew something was going to happen. Or if he was ready for anything if something did happen. Itachis faced turned serious as he looked over to Naruto. "I know you weren't exactly.. ready to face him at that time, but neither were we and that is no excuse. We had everyones life in danger and it mustn't happen again. Naruto, you will resume your training. I will ensue the investigation. Sasuke will help with the training and Deidara.. Deidara will remain on leave," the older male instructed. Sasuke and Naruto nodded and the only one with a problem was Deidara.

"You can't put me on leave, Itachi! You need me!" The blond protested and flushed with anger. He didn't like sitting around and doing nothing. His impatience would get the best of him.

"You will do as you are told, Dei. I will not risk losing you." Itachi then rose and moved out of the room. He made way to one of the various rooms in the house. Deidara surely followed, his face flushed with embarrassment at the slight confession Itachi had given.

Naruto frowned some as he looked to Sasuke. Thunder roaring beyond the walls that protected them. "I don't want to be weak, Sasuke. I want to take him down. Make him pay for what he did." Blue eyes looked determined again. Sasuke was glad the fear was taking on a new form. Nodding some, Sasuke took the other by the risk and led him down a hall. Going through a door, it led them down some steps and soon a light graced their entrance. A large dojo like room was presented before them. Sasuke finally let go of the others wrist only to get a black gi* from a small closet.

Tossing it to Naruto, he grabbed one for himself. Both changing swiftly, all lust aside, they made way to the center of the dojo. Taking fighting stances, Naruto grinned and Sasukes face turned to its usual stoic feature. "Let's go Uzumaki. Show me what you got," the raven taunted. Naruto grinned and with that, they commenced the first day of new training.

-t-i-m-e-

A few days had passed since the training began between Sasuke and Naruto. The blond was improving very well, as if he had cloned himself to gather all the techniques thrown at him by Sasuke. His speed had also visibly increased. It was safe to say that Naruto would be ready sooner then expected.

Sasuke stood at the kitchen counter as his older brother entered at the smell of coffee. Pouring himself a cup of the pure black brew, he sat at the table and glanced over to the younger Uchiha. "Something on your mind?"

The younger of the two didn't seem to acknowledge the question until a few moments passed. "I hope he can handle facing the damn bastard if I'm not around. Sure he's been training, but I'm always around him. Will he really be alright if I'm not there one time?" Sasuke questioned as he turned to face his brother that seemed to nod with knowing.

Itachi smiled with melancholy. He knew the very emotions that passed through Sasuke. He had experienced them himself when Sasuke began training in Martial Arts. "He'll be ready when the time comes.. Just as you were ready," the older Uchiha explained and sipped his coffee. Just then his phone vibrated. Itachi placed his cup down and answered his phone call. Murmuring a hello, he listened intently as the person on the other end spoke. Hanging up abruptly, he stood up from his seat. "Orochimaru is on the move. Two boys have been kidnapped and there has been a sighting of that Haruno girl. It seems she's been helping Orochimaru lure Naruto out. There was a message left at the house as well. It said that _Kyuubi_ was watching."

Sasuke would have erased all that from history to save the young blond that seemed to saunter in at the wrong time. Naruto was frozen for a moment before his eyes narrowed with his fear changing into determination. _Two more little boys! That sick bastard.. He'll never get away with this._ "It's ok Sasuke," the blond said with a grin as he stepped into the kitchen fully. "I'm not afraid. I can handle it now.. Thanks to you you two," he admitted and smiled up at the slightly taller Sasuke. Itachi simply moved from the kitchen as he readied to move.

Sasuke frowned some and simply pulled Naruto into a hug. "You better be ready, dobe."

Naruto returned the hug and glanced out the window to the sun beginning to settle into the sky. "I'm more then ready. I can't let him destroy two more lives. And I'm ready to make him pay for mine," the blond said bravely.

Sasuke smiled then. "I'll be there beside you. So we're both making him pay for your life." Naruto smiled at the thought as well. Orochimaru had another thing coming.

-e-l-s-e-w-h-e-r-e-

In the distance of the waterfall, the rimmed glasses glinted as the sun rose. "They're where she said they will be," the gray haired man said to his boss.

The snake hissed in pleasure at being so close to Naruto and the new toy he wanted. "Uzumaki and Uchiha.. The two will be mine..," the serpent laughed and licked his lips. "Let's go Kabuto."

* * *

END CHAPTER 7 :D

*gi - karate uniform.

**- Chii N ;) **


End file.
